


Not According to Plan

by AmandaBaker852



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: Doctor Marcus could think of worse people to be sharing a jail cell with then Lieutenant Uhura. Set between Into Darkness and Beyond.





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer that Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount not myself. No copyright infringement is intended with this work.  
> Happy New Year everyone.

Chapter One 

Stardate 2261.87

“So how long do you think it will be before the calvary arrives?” Doctor Marcus asked as she looked around their jail cell on Devanni Prime.

“That depends if they rescue us first or Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Giotto in the other cell.” Lieutenant Uhura replied.

“So what went wrong in the trade negotiations with the Devanni? I know the two nations on this planet were in a civil war recently, but I thought a peace treaty as well as an arms treaty had been signed.” Doctor Marcus wondered.

“Yes it had, but clearly old hatreds take a long time to die. Besides, interpreting a gesture based language rather then a vocal one is difficult. The Universal Translator isn’t deigned for non verbal communication so I was going with my best educated guess. Clearly I was mistaken.” Lieutenant Uhura stated.

“Well, no one is perfect.” declared Doctor Marcus.

“Fair enough.” Lieutenant Uhura stated.

“Stand back from the door!” came the voice of Lieutenant Sulu. 

“Glad to see you.” declared Lieutenant Uhura. 

“Likewise. Let’s go.” stated Lieutenant Commander Giotto.

“Next time let’s have a less eventual landing party.” suggested Doctor Marcus after they had finished transporting back to the Enterprise.

“There’s no such thing on this ship unfortunately.” declared Lieutenant Uhura as the group headed to the med bay.

“It’s not unexplored space without a reason.” noted Lieutenant Commander Giotto.


End file.
